We'll get it right, some day
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Zach tried to Kiss cammie so many times, but te weirdest, grosses and smelliest things happen. This is just a ramble of things that could go wrong when Zach was at Gallagher Acedemy that semester.


**Ok itmight be OC, and it might be a little gross, but I wanted to see Zach and Cammie have some funny moments together.  
I wanted to see them have those really bad moment people have when they're tyring to be really romantic.  
Oh, and yeah these were extracted from ACTUAL stories that happened to me and my BF. lol**

* * *

I was just walking around Roseville waiting. I got a note from Bex, who got it from Grant, who got it from Jonas, who originally got it from Zach, that said;

_Hey, Gallagher girl._

_See you in town, at the theater._

_-Z_

I read the note again, I felt really stupid because, well… Maybe he was joking.

I turned around to start walking home when a hand grabbed my shoulder and I grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. The back of his head looked familiar, and I shrieked, "Oh! Sorry!" I wanted to laugh as Zachary Goode lifted himself from the ground and cracked his jaw into place.

"No problem, Gallagher girl, I needed more spine trauma." He grinned. And I grinned like the idiot I was. I felt like one of those girls in the movie who should be twirling her hair.

"So, why town?" I asked, and I really was curious.

He shrugged, "I thought we could see a movie, why is Jimmy coming with that Barbie chick?"

I didn't even correct him, I was to busying thinking about his reference to DeeDee as a Barbie, which meant she was perfect in every form. I shook my head, a little less confident than I was thirty two seconds ago.

He cocked his head to the side, "What'd I say Gallagher girl?" I shook my head, "Nothing, a movie sounds good, let's go."

---

Two hours later, we were walking out of the movie and Zach grabbed my hand running me to a alley behind the movie theater. I of course thought he saw a threat, so I asked, "What's wrong?"

He smiled that I-know-something-you-don't-know, "I've been waiting too long to do this." He leaned in and my girly instinct knew he was going to kiss me, or maybe it was my spy instincts but either way I held my breath. Then the back door to the movie theater opened and the janitor for the theater walked out, with a huge bag of garbage. Zach smiled and said, "So, have you seen the Miami Dolphins lately?"

And I was curious to why he was talking about dolphins but I said, "Yes, I heard something about them being endangered." and Zach burst with laughter. "Gallagher girl, you're defiantly something else."

I thought when the janitor guy left he'd try to kiss me again, but instead the janitor guy splashed a bucket on the ground near us, it smelled like dead fish. "That set the moment," Zach said backing away.

We both started to burst with laughter, and I grabbed his arm, "Come on, I know a great burger place."

Zach smiled, "I bet you do."

---

Summer was nearing and I was sitting in the common room, until Liz walked in with a huge smile on her face. She looked ecstatic, "He-totally-kissed-me." Me and Bex looked at each other and then back at Liz and screamed, "NO WAY!"

Liz nodded, "It lasted exactly one hundred and three seconds, and I think- I think I died for the last two."

Bex and I laughed. Liz fell onto the couch, "I'm in heaven." and the Bex blushed and admitted, "Grant kissed me too- about three days ago, it was bloody brilliant!" and Liz and I screamed.

Everyone was so excited, but I wasn't. I hadn't gotten my kiss, I felt like Zach had left me empty, but I realized that boys like Zachary Goode would do that a lot.

Liz looked at me, "Oh yea, Jonas said to give this to you." She handed me a note.

The handwriting familiar, the words so Zachary Goode.

_Gallagher Girl,_

_Think you can meet me in town? We'll avoid Alley's this time, I swear._

_See you at the gazebo._

_-Z_

_---_

The next morning I was all Cammie Morgan looking and sneaking my way back into Roseville.

I sat on the steps of the gazebo where my school and I had done some amazing brush passes, well mostly my school.

Again I felt like he wasn't showing up, I stood up, I swear I didn't hear anyone behind me. But behind me I heard Zach say, "Leaving so soon, Cam?"

I spun around to see him… and… He looked GOOD. Last name never matched someone so well.

He grinned, putting his hand in his pockets. He stepped closer, "So, where else is a good spot to hang out here, you should know this place better than I do."

I nodded, "There's a nice bookstore around the corner."

Zach nodded, "I guess we could take a look."

So he followed me, no hand holding, no cute faces. This wasn't a date, it was nothing like me and Josh.

I turned to the bookstore, and Zach was already ahead of me, "You're slow Gallagher Girl."

I smiled stepping inside. We browsed the shelves, talking about the books we've read and the one we haven't. I enjoyed it, but there was a look in Zach's eye, like he was waiting to finish a mission.

He grabbed my hand and held it, looking at me, "Follow me." he whispered. I didn't know why, but I did.

This was totally not a date, but this totally was not a mission either. He pulled me towards the back where the bathrooms were and I had an odd feeling when I whispered, "Zach are you going in the men's-" he cut me off with a look, it was almost pleading.

He hurried me into the women's restroom, and when I seen no one was in there, I poked my head out.

He was pushing me inside, rushing me into a handicap stall. He was staring at me, like he was asking me if I knew what was happening. He grinned, and he leaned in for the second time this semester, until we heard footsteps. Zach grinned wider with a This-is-very-spy-like look in his eyes. He place me in front of him, to cover his feet I guessed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned against him, we were playing the waiting game.

But as we thought one woman left, another entered. I leaned my head against his chest, this is the first time I'd ever felt comfortable around Zachary.

He placed his head on my shoulder and sighed. I smiled, and barely whispered, "so much better than the alley." I could feel a grin spread on his face, it grazed my cheek.

I thought this lady was done when a smell arose from her stall and she gave a courtesy flush that didn't help.

Zach put a hand over my mouth before I could laugh, and I pinched my nose together, I could feel his chest shake as he either held a laugh or his vomit back.

It took ten minutes before that lady was done, and I felt bad for Zach who really suffered through it.

But as I knew it, and he knew it… The moment was long gone. So we just walked back to mansion.

Through we'd just experience the worst thirty minutes of our lives, Zach still had the courage to grab my hand and hold it to his side while we walked back, I heard him whisper, "I'll get it done." and I smiled.

Zachary Goode, wasn't just Good, he was absolutely amazing….

* * *

I hope it made you guys laugh, please Review.  
I really want to make a more serious story, something about Gallagher Girl 4.  
So, pleaseeeee review.


End file.
